villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carface Carruthers
Carface is the main antagonist of the All Dogs Go To Heaven series. He is a dangerous psychopath who was Charlie's former business partner. In the beginning he helps Charlie open up a casino and plots to kill Charlie because he finds him annoying and he wants the casino to himself. So one night they hold a celebration and he gets Charlie drunk so he blindfolds him and tells him to wait for "a big surprise" and he starts up a car and puts it in drive causing it to hit Charlie killing him and knocking his body into the sea, Charlie's soul goes to Heaven where he learns Carface murdered him and he vows revenge so he finds a way to escape from Heaven and his guardian angel warns him that since he stole the watch he can never return, Charlie reunites with his partner Itchy and they decide to first upstage Carface with their own casino and along the way they stop at Carface's hideout and rescue a little girl named Anne Marie who can talk to animals and they decide to use her gift to make money and tells her that they will use her until they can find her a family, meanwhile Carface finds out that Charlie is alive and he took Anne Marie from him so he plots revenge, at one point he tries to kill Charlie by shooting hm with a machine gun and Charlie survives because as long as he has the watch nothing can kill him, later he attacks Itchy with his thugs and burns down Charlie's casino, later he captures Anne Marie and Charlie comes to recue her and fights his way through the thugs eventually they beat him up and begin to torture Charlie, his howls of pain attract the attention of the flamboyant giant alligator whom he and Anne Marie met earlier and he causes Carface's lair to collasp and Carface falls into the sea where he is eaten by the alligator, at the end he is seen in Heaven with Charlie who had sacrificed himself to save Anne Marie and thus was granted into heaven and Carface tries to escape. In the sequel Carface is noticeably less evil and less intelligent and very cowardly which is very differently than he was in the first one, he escapes from heaven with Gabriel's horn and encounters Red the devil cat whom makes him his partner, he tricks and decieves Charlie and the gang many times and he is eventually dragged to Hell by Red when he's defeated, he returns in the tv series still a cowardly bumbling fool and he was portrayed more as a thief and anti hero than anything, the series finale dealt with his past and how he became evil in a homage to ''A Christmas Carol ''and the rest of the cast showing him his errors, none of the things he does in the series or second movie is as evil as he was in the first movie. Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Immortals Category:Angel Category:Animal Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Revived Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sequel Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Revived Villains